


Freedom

by God217



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 11:02:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15023165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/God217/pseuds/God217
Summary: I originally wrote this a year ago, but rewrote it recently.It's an alternate ending to my (unwritten) fanfiction, featuring Vanderwood and my OC Yejin aka Cassy.If you'd like to know more about her, you can find her bio on Mystic Messenger amino!





	1. Old Version

Cassy looked down, the ground far beneath her was just a blur of different shades of gray, with some green sprinkled in between where grass was poking out from between the rocks. No, not Cassy. She was just Yejin now. All the years spent obeying orders, tricking and killing innocent people, they were finally over. She'd never have to go back.

She turned her head towards her companion, his hand still firmly holding hers. The rising sun lit up his features, making him seemingly glow, as if the world had decided to grant her one last moment filled with a kind of magic that she thought could only happen in movies. Despite the situation, she couldn't stop the warm feeling spreading in her chest, as it always did when she was with him. This time, she didn't hold it back but embraced it, for once allowing herself to enjoy the warmth he brought her.

"Hey," she spoke, his attention turning towards her as he glanced up, his brown eyes giving her a questioning look. At this very moment, she had no doubt that whatever happened, this was what she wanted forever.

"I love you," she told him, the words leaving her mouth with a sincerity she had never in her life said anything with before. A smile spread over his face, his expression giving away his feelings before he even voiced them.

"I love you too."

For a moment they both stood there, staring at each other, completely lost within themselves as if the entire rest of the world had ceased to exist. There was no more pain, no more suffering, for either of them. Both his agency and her clan, they seemed like a distant memory, like a bad dream that had long passed. In that moment, as she stood next to him, for the first time in her life Yejin felt nothing but happiness.

The slight smile she'd had on her face widened into a grin, and not before long she was laughing out loud, her face lighting up in pure bliss. He soon joined in and they just laughed together, like two children who had never seen the dark sides of life, that had yet to lose their innocence. Finally, they could be happy. They could be together. For as long as they were together, they knew nothing could ever hurt them.

Still holding on to each others hands, they simultaneously moved forward, leaning towards the sunrise until their feet lost ground, never once letting each other go.


	2. New Version

Cassy stood at the edge of the bridge, looking down. The ground far beneath her was like a blur of different colors, shades of green and gray, a bit of blue where a stream was making its way through the dry earth and rocks. Small specks of red, white and yellow were decorating the view, flowers too far down to properly see.

No, not Cassy.

She was just Yejin now.

Her gaze wandered upwards, until it rested on the face of the person holding her hand, standing next to her so close there was no doubt they belonged together.

With the soft glow of the rising sun laying a bright, warm shimmer over their features, it truly felt as if the world had decided to grant her one more magical moment, one more minute in which everything felt perfect.

They were beautiful.

And they were hers.

She regretted absolutely nothing.

“Hey,” she muttered, breaking the silence to get their attention, brown eyes flicking towards her, meeting her gaze in a way that made her heart stop beating. They looked at her, their expression reflecting the very feelings she was having as well, and it felt warm and safe.

She hadn’t felt safe in a long time.

She knew she’d chosen the right thing.

“I love you.”

The words she’d never even dared to think left her mouth as if they were the most natural thing, not a single doubt surrounding them. She loved them, and she wasn’t afraid.

She’d never be afraid anymore.

They squeezed her hand slightly, and she could tell their eyes were turning even softer as she squeezed back.

“I love you too.”

A smile crossed her face, soon turning into a wide grin.

She felt nothing but pure bliss at the moment. How could she possibly feel anything different?

It was finally over now.

Both their agency and her clan, they’d left them behind. They’d never have to go back, neither of them. Neither of them would ever be forced to do bad things again.

They were free.

They’d chosen freedom together.

Suddenly, she started laughing, her eyes falling close as she could feel the warmth of the sun caressing her skin.

Finally, she’d managed to take the time to stop, and to appreciate the beauty of the world.

Finally, she’d allowed herself to feel.

And she felt happy.

Still holding on to their hand, they both stepped forward together, in one simultaneous motion. Towards the sunrise.

Neither of them let go, even when they lost the ground beneath their feet.


End file.
